The White Queen
by EywaxBaby
Summary: A stranger saved his life. No one really knew who the person was. Only they had the power of a king and they could heal someone. Who is this person? Well, she's the White Queen.
1. Saving Him

I stood on the other side of the roof watching the release of my recent song on the large tv. I could see the large group of people watching it were liking it to some degree. I could hear a boy talking to someone but turned when I heard a gunshot. I gasped to see the boy fall to the ground and start bleeding heavily. The man who shot him said something before shooting the camera and ran off.

Making sure the coast was clear, I inched over to the boy's body. I kneeled down and turned him onto his back. I look around again and sigh placing my hands onto his wound.

"I'm sorry, this might hurt," I whispered into his ear as I began to channel my power into digging the bullet out and healing his wounds.

"I suppose the day beyond will slowly end  
I suppose there is a future beyond pretend  
And if even all the light no longer shine  
I've been gazing at the glow of the moon's design," I started to sing to ease his sufferings a little.

"I was thinking that the things I feared would never come true  
I was always so afraid I'd be losing you  
I was searching for a sun that never sets into the sea  
I was seeking all the kindness and the warmth you gave to me

I only live 'cause I have my memories  
Though they drown and perish with the icy breeze  
But until this aching heart is broken in entirety  
I will still recall all I felt all you did for me..." I continued and glanced down to see the wound was mostly healed. I could hear hurried footsteps approaching the stairwell door.

"I was thinking that it was the kind of love called a bet  
But refusing to believe I just ran from it  
I was placing all my hopes into the unchanging sky  
And the promise that you gave I kept in me, so deep inside

If you're the only and everything to me  
I don't ever want this pain I feel to flee  
Even if this aching heart is shattered and my tears will fall  
I will think of you, briefly longing too, forever..." I stopped seeing his wound was healed and heard the door burst open.

"Tatara!"I heard someone cry. I stood and turned slightly to see a group of boys rushing towards us. I paniced and headed towards the railing of the building hearing other shout behind me. I jumped onto the railing and flung myself towards the ground. I felt my eyes light up as my power gently set me on the ground. I looked up at the top of the building and saluted the boys looking over the railing before dashing off into the shadows.

* * *

I strolled down the sidewalk with my head slightly tilted down hoping no one stops me. Hearing whispers, I looked up to see a group of mostly guys heading my way and I blink back the shock. These were the guys that had come onto the rooftop. I noticed the boy was also walking with them. I looked around before groaning. I was going to have to cross the street. I turned and stood on the edge glancing at the traffic.

My eyes caught the movement from the corner and I turned my head slightly to see them all staring at me. I flinched back at the attention before quickly looking forward and flouncing into the fray of vehicles on the street. Feeling my beanie began to come off, I raised my hand and pressed it ontop of the hat. I barely scrapped my fingertips on it as it floated away in the small wind I had created. I paused for only a second to glance back. My mistake.

HONK! The loud noise startled me and caused me to turn to see what the noise was. A large truck was heading straight for me. I blinked at the truck before flouncing away, my eyes lit up as my power rushed me to the other side. I felt a returning answer of power from behind me. I turned and waved at the group of men.

I twisted my body around and headed home. I didn't like that my white hair was fully exposed as well as my eye patch. Hopefully, they wouldn't try to find me after this. I really didn't want any trouble and they just looked like they could cause some serious damage to my life.


	2. Confrentation

A.N- There will be links on my profile to the songs that she sings but I'll try to give details at the end of chapters about what songs I'll be using for her! Thanks for the review Sonata Fuling and Jill-Sama! :) Link of the apartment is on my profile as well!

I yawned stretching my arms as I walked through the hall in my apartment to the kitchen. I hummed quietly running a hand through my short white hair as I stepped into the kitchen. A shiver ran down my back at the cool touch of tile on my bare feet. I opened the door to the fridge and bent down to look through the contents inside. I frowned finding nothing really good to eat besides eggs and bacon. I sighed pulling the two things out and standing up. I heard a door open from behind me but ignored it as I knew it was only my roomate coming out of her room.

"What's for breakfast?" She asked as I set the ingredents onto the counter.

"The usual," I replied looking at her with a blank face before turning my attention to cooking breakfast. Humming as I cooked, I shifted my bangs out of my face. Frowning when the bangs wouldn't stay back, I turned to my roommate.

"Watch this for a sec,"I said as I headed to my bathroom. I grabbed a few clips and pulled my bangs back. I stared at myself in the mirror making sure that the clips would hold. I frowned slightly at the sight of my two colored eyes. I grabbed my eye patch and began to fix it into place over my right eye that was a red color.

Sighing I made my way back to the kitchen when I heard a knock on the apartment door. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion as I stared at my roommate who shrugged. I headed over to the door and looked through the peephole. A hat covered head holding a black bag. I glanced behind me to check the clock which only read 9am.

"You didn't order pizza or anything right?"I asked her quietly. She shook her head in response knowing that I didn't want to alert the person outside. I looked through the peephole again and saw a face that I instantly recognized from the past two days. Panicking, I back peddled from the door and rushed into my bedroom. I grabbed a bag from the floor of my room and sped into my closet. I shoved clothes into the bag before going into my bathroom. I grabbed what things I could as I heard insistent knocking on the door.

Loud voices seemed to echo through the apartment as I raced around trying to pack as much as I could into the small duffle bag. I dropped the bag to the floor and shed my pjs. I shoved a shirt and some jeans on along with some shoes. Swiping the bag off the ground I rushed into the kitchen and hurriedly ushered my roomate into her room.

"What ever you do, don't let them find out where I went. If they ask, tell them I left in a hurry to get to work. I'll try to come back if I can. Stay here and act as best as you can that you don't know what's going on,"I told her quickly hearing banging on the door as they started to try breaking it open. I secured the bag onto my back and rushed into my bedroom shutting the door quietly as possible behind me.

I could hear the door slowly giving into the people's demands. I hurriedly went to my window and shoved it open. I slipped through and heard the front door break open. I made a panicked face as I quietly shut the window. I scooted down the edge towards the corner and just in time moved around the corner as I heard my window being thrown open.

I made sure to keep quiet until I knew for certain no one was looking out the window and heard the window shut. Looking down I made sure the coast was clear before jumping down into the back alley way. My eyes lit up as my power kept me from completely hurting myself. I felt my feet touch the ground and my power sank down to it's dormant level letting me have my full weight back. I looked around before slowly edging toward one of the two entrances of the alley. I peeked around the edge and spotted the group exiting the building. I watched as they headed in the direction of the way I'm looking at them and sigh in relief. I step out of the alleyway and turn to my left only to come face to face, well more face to chest with the Red King himself.

I quickly backpeddled away from him trying to put some distance between us. Gripping the straps of my bag, I tensed my muscles ready to make a run for it. I stared hard at him waiting to see what he would do, but all he did was stare at me with a slighlty bored expression. Feeling a couple of presences behind me, I turned slightly to see the group standing there in a half circle. I turned my attention back to the King more concerned about him than the others.

"What do you want?"I asked feeling my right eye twitch under my eyepatch. Releasing one hand from the straps I softly touched the eyepatch concerned before realizing what I was doing. My hand dropped from my eye and tightened into a fist.

"We just want to ask you a few questions,"I heard someone say from behind me. Giving the king a wary glance I turned to give my attention to the blond who spoke.

"What kind of questions," I reply warily eyeing the group.

"Simple questions really, about that night two days ago." He said.

"Why?"I asked straightening from my tense position.

"You saved our comrade, we would like to know why. If you would willingly come with us to our place so we may ask you a few questions without the glances and rude looks."He replied. I sighed but nodded my consent to follow them to their place.


	3. Homra Headquaters

I stared up at the sign above the building with a slight frown. Homra. The headquarters of the Red Clan. How I loathed coming to this place so willingly but I had no choice. I didn't want to get into a fight with basically the whole clan so close my home. Feeling a slight shove to my back, I turned my head to glare at the clanman that did it. I gave a low snarl at him in irritation but moved into the building.

I glanced around the building before moving to sit on one of the bar stools. I faced the group watching the Red King sit on the couch before turning my attention to the blonde man that had spoken to me earlier. He leaned against the table as the others moved around to find spots to look threatening. I rolled my eyes not really threatened by the display. The only one I really had to worry about was too busy falling asleep on the couch. Hearing two sets of footsteps coming down steps, I turned to see the kid I helped and a young girl walking into the room. He looked around the room before spotting me and I watch his eyes light up in recognition.

"YOU!" He shouted, startling everyone but myself and the King. I chuckled quietly in amusement. He quickly scrambled to run back upstairs and came back down in a rush holding a lot of things. He shoved them at me with a wide grin.

"Please sign these for me! I'm a big fan of your work!" He said and I smiled gently. I grabbed the items from his hand and turned slightly to use the counter to write on.

"May I borrow a pen or something?" I asked him polietly. He balked before nodding quickly and rushing to get me something to sign with. I felt my eye crinkle as I laughed at his enthusiasm. He came back and handed me a sharpie. I thanked him before turning and uncapping the sharpie. I quickly signed my stage name onto all the times before handing them back to him.

"I can't believe the White Starlight is here!" He fanboyed as he gushed over his signed items.

"It seems your friends wish to know why I saved you," I said watching the young girl stare at me through a red marble. She let her hand fall as she moved over to climb into my lap. I held her small hips as she pulled my eye patch off. My right eye opened and I stared at her. She gently touched around the eye in awe.

"What?" He gasped finally realizing what I had told him. I shifted the girl around so i could actually see the others. She cuddled into my chest murmuring something about being warm. I ignored the quiet gasps as they saw my right eye in favor of watching the boy freak out.

"Thank you so much for that!" He cried trying to hug me but I stopped him so he wouldn't crush the girl that was falling asleep in my arms.

"It is no trouble, you didn't deserve to be killed for no reason." I replied with a small shrug. It really didn't take that much out of me to heal him, it was like breathing to heal him for the size of the wound he had. It was a really small dent in my reserve to do so.

"Since we're on the subject of that night, did you see what the person looked like?" The blonde man asked. I looked over at him.

"It may have been darker up there so his white hair stood out but that was all that I could really see from the distance I was at when he was shot." I replied.

"Would you be able to identify him with just the hair?" He continued.

"I'm sorry, but probably not." I said.

"So what are you?" Another clanman asked causing me to turn to stare at the boy with a sharp look.

"That is none of your business, boy." I replied sharply.

"We only wish to know if you're a threat to us," The blonde tried to soothe. My ire rose sharply causing my power to flare. It awoke the girl and the king.

"My paitence at being questioned by the likes of you is dwindling to nothing the more I spend time here. I highly recommend you shut your fellow member's mouth tight before I decide he is not worth of any use to your clan any longer." I snarled. I ignored the fact of the King rising up from his previous perch on the couch. The boy, Tatara scrambled over in panic.

"We apologize for his behavoir, Star-chan! They are on edge ever since I was shot and not being able to find the shooter." He rushed out trying to keep a fight from happening. I sighed relaxing my posture and letting my power simmer back down.

"I apologize for my behavior as well, but I see no need to be here anymore. I take my leave now," I said lifting the girl up and setting her on her feet. I bent slightly and kissed her forehead.

"Bye Anna-chan," I called out as I straightened out and walked out of the building. I heard a quiet giggle escape from her which brought out a smile on my face as I began my way back to the apartment. Seeing Anna made my mood lift after I recognized her. It has been years since I last saw her, she was only a toddler and barely reached my knee. Her aunt, a close friend of my mother's had only recently started to take care of her before the two disappeared for a couple years.

Giving a sigh, I breathed in the damp air as I walked through town. I ignored the two followers that were probably ordered to keep an eye on me from now on. I hummed quietly as I looked around the streets wondering if I should get some groceries or not.

A.N- Thanks so much for all the reviews, likes and followings of this story! It really helps me keep writing! The inspiration for this chapter was JoyDreamer's cover of Don't Go/Ikanaide. The cover is amazing, you should really check it out!


	4. The Apartment

A.N- Thanks so much for all the reviews, follows and favorites! You guys are awesome! I just wanted to tell you I'm not going to be following the anime mainly because I can't watch it on my computer and my tv isn't hooked up to Netflix T.T. I'm a poor baby right now, so I can't get it on my xbox either. I do know about the sad ending for Mikoto though. Inspired by the nightcore version of The Wolf by Phildel. I'm rambling, I'll get to the story now!

* * *

Stepping into the store, I grabbed a basket and made my way through the aisles. My left hand held my phone as I texted my roommate, wondering if we needed anything other then the usual things. Though I doubt she'd be able to answer as by now she would be at work. I grabbed some green tea, spices, and some bread. I hummed quietly as I moved down the baking aisle.

"Ah!" I cried as I bumped into someone and barely keeping myself from falling onto my butt. I looked forward and saw him. My body froze as my mind processed the white hair. It was him. The one who shot the boy. I stepped back as I tried to calm my panicking mind. My mind was screaming for me to run away but the logical side was telling me to not run, for it could cause him to run after like a predator would run after their prey.

"S-S-Sorry," I stuttered out as I continued to back away slowly. I could see the confusion on the boy's face but something must have clicked in his mind before he began to make large gestures.

"Oh, no! You got it wrong! It wasn't me! That was somebody else, I swear!" He cried waving his arms around in the air. I shook my head as I turned and quickly bolted to the check out lines. I usually wouldn't run from someone but the feelings I got from him really freaked me out. It was like there were two people in that body. Something really dark and crazy hung around him like a second skin. I didn't want to stick around to find out just what that thing was. I looked back to see him coming this way as well and hoped the check out person would go faster. I didn't want to be around him any longer than absolutely necessary. Quickly paying for the items, I grabbed the bag and sped walked out of the building.

Looking both ways, I crossed the street and headed towards my apartment. I ignored anyone else on the sidewalk as I tried to put distance between us. My body shivered as it released the tension when I got a good distance away. I gave a tired sigh as I walked down the sidewalk.

* * *

*Hours later*

I sat on my couch reading a book while occasionaly sipping on some green tea when I heard the apartment door open. I turned to see my roomate walk in with a few people I recognized from the confrentation a few hours ago.

"What's going on, Kasumi?" I asked as I marked my page and closed my book. I set it on the table and stood up to face them. I saw Anna hiding behind the men and watched as she pushed them around. She barreled straight over to me and I gave a small smile as I put my arms around her.

"They saw me coming back and asked if they could come up," She said and I sighed but nodded in consent. I moved Anna around so I could sit back down with my legs apart then pulled her in between them. She leaned back against my chest as I watched the small group get comfortable in my apartment.

"What really brought you guys here?" I asked staring at them. There were only five of them, including Anna, which was weird to not see all of the group but it seemed normal. You had the King, the second hand man-Izumo, the vanguard-Misaki, Tatara who was the main caretaker of Anna, then Anna-chan herself.

"Anna-chan wanted to come see you," Tatara replied. I nodded as I leant her forward so I could fish-tail her hair.

"Kasumi, can you bring out some drinks and food for our guests then?" I asked my roomie polietly. She gave a groan but went to do as I asked anyways. She knew if I really wanted, I could order her to do anything as she was one of my clansmen. I only have three so far like Kasumi, her younger sister Natsumi, and Kali. We weren't a clan of fighters, but healers instead. Kami knows we need healer clans when the other clans go battling against each other.

She set drinks and snacks on the coffee table before disappearing into her room for a few mintues. I watched her enter the hallwaybathroom with a bundle of clothes and towels. She was going to take her daily unwind baths. Using one of my many hairbands on my wrist I tied the fish-tail braid and smiled at my handy work. She reached behind to pull it over her shoulder to see it. She turned and gave me a hug.

"Your welcome," I murmured as I watched the group talk quietly amongst themselves, well except for the King who was watching me.

"Go show him," I urged her and she nodded standing up. She walked over to him and began to show him her new hairstyle. I gave a grin as I stood up and walked into my room to grab somethings. I grabbed a not-yet-released cd and a few books that had music notes on my music. I brought them into the kitchen where I grabbed a sharpie and wrote a small note to Tatara before signing each one.

Walking over I waited for him to finish explaining something before handing the items to him. His eyes lit up with joy as he took ahold of the items before leaping up and hugging me tightly. I chuckled as I patted his back.

"Thank you so much! Is this you new cd? It hasn't even been released yet! And music sheets on your music! Awesome! Thank you thank you thank you!" He cried gushing over the items I had given him.

"Thank you for being such a big fan of mine. I love seeing you guys enjoying my music," I said giving him a motherly type of smile.

* * *

A.N- I guess my link to the pic of her apartment never showed up, so if it didn't here is the link to it. www. royalcourtsapts images / floorplans/ 3br_ lg. gif


End file.
